What?
by xXTomboysRuleXx
Summary: this is just a completely random story about the PPG and RRB that at the same time follow some sort of plot line. FYI i love cliff hangers so this is a suspenseful story at times. yeah, i'm really bad at summaries but read it. i think you'll like the story.
1. Chapter 1

Here is my new story and it is completely random and weird. The only thing I don't own is the characters and Townsville. I do own a few characters though so its basically the ones on the show that I don't own. Anyways…on with the story!

Blossom was out side Picking a blossom. She saw a brick right next to it and she picked that up. A red light went straight for her and she didn't see it.

"hi Blossom!" Brick said.

"hi Brick!" Blossom replied.

"what's up?"

"nothing much. You?"

"same."

"oh. Cool."

"yea."

Brick helped Blossom up and they went to a movie together. After that they flew to the library and read some books. Then they went there separate ways and headed home.

"blossom where have you been! I said that I needed you to watch your sisters while I was gone." Professor yelled.

"I was out."

"with who?"

"a friend." the hotline ranged.

"Blossom!" Bubbles yelled. "the RRB are vandalizing the arcade!"

"vandalizing?" BC asked.

"lets just go." Blossom said. She wanted to see Brick.

They flew to the arcade.

"sup ladies." Butch said. "especially you Red head." he winked at Blossom. This earned him a hit on the head from Brick. "what the hell man?"

"what? I didn't do anything."

"are you girls done yet cause Im ready to fight." BC said.

"okay than you two fight." Blossom said. "im going to see if I can break my high score on zombie slayer VII"

"what's your score?" Brick asked.

"9,521."

"than I just beat yours. Mines 9,735."

"than lets do a verse mode."

"your on."

Everyone looked at them like they were crazy. Buttercup punched Butch and he punched back. The two started to wrestle on the ground. Bubbles and Boomer looked at them and found it normal. They looked at the red heads and found it weird.

"do you wanna get some ice cream?" Boomer asked.

"sure." they left to go get some ice cream.

The next morning…uh oh.

"BLOSSOM!" Blossom woke up to find her angry "mom" looking down at her. "what are you doing?"

"huh?" she looked to her left and saw she was in Brick's arm's. "what?" she shook Brick a bit but he wouldn't wake. She shook him even more and he woke. He looked at the position they were in and blushed a bit. So did Blossom.

"someone's in trouble" Bubbles giggled.

"says you." BC said. "mother found you and Boomer asleep at the ice cream store with ice cream all around you.

"and mom found you and Butch sleepwalking and screaming a some one who runs a taco stand. Than you took a bag full of tacos and went to Burger King. You two came out with twelve burgers and French fries. After that you guys went to a meat store and came out with EVERYTHING!"

Boomer laughed. "it was so hilarious!" and he laughed some more.

Bubbles started to giggle to. "yea. The way mum was running after you guys yelling and screeching. And you too wouldn't pay attention. And then you guys flew in to the air. And everyone that you took something from was yelling. And-" bubbles busted out laughing and fell to the ground clutching he stomach.

"whatever" Butch and Buttercup said. "at least we didn't wake up like them." she pointed to the once again asleep reds.

They grabbed a bucket of water and splashed it over them. "what was that for?" Blossom asked

"to get you up."

They left to go home.

The next day the boys were robbing a bank. The PPG showed up and they all fought. A day after that Bubbles was in the park and she saw Boomer chasing a puppy. He wasn't using his powers and it looked like he was playing. She smiled at that. As she walked over to him she asked if she could play and he let her. A week later the boys and girls were friends. When Him found this out he tricked the mayor in to kicking the girls out of Townsville. The boys went with them.

"I guess we could live in Mega City." Blossom said.

"sure." everyone agreed.

They walked in to Mega City and looked around. It was kind of a bad city. Run down buildings, a few robberies, a woman got raped everyday, gangs are very vicious, etc. but it was still a good city to live in. nature was nice, the pollution was low, a lot of people were nice, the mayor cared about his people and smart, it was like an average city with a few standers.

"we should get a house." Bubbles suggested.

"no shit Sherlock." BC said.

"we would need a run down house though. I forgot to get the money from professor before he made new us." Blossom said.

"but that's on the bad side of town." Bubbles complained.

"I know."

"and you said no…powers." she lowered her voice so no one could hear her.

"so try your best to not use them and…get rapped." Blossom said as she eyes a guy who was looking at Bubbles as an easy prize. She flipped him off.

"good one Bloss." BC said. "but I was going to go over there and beat the shit out of him."

"but you can't do that and you know it."

"whateva."

They found a house and started to clean. From the looks of it the house was just recently abandon. It was easy to clean since the blinds were closed and they could use their powers.

"how are we getting money?" Butch asked.

"I can get a job." both Blossom and Brick suggested.

"what about school?" BC asked.

"don't worry about that. We can just go to a different city and get the money from a bank," Blossom said.

"your not thinking of stealing are you?" Bubbles gasped.

Bloss just shrugged and walked towards the door. "where are you going?" Brick asked.

"um. Nowhere." she left the house.

"you should follow her. If anything happens im going to kill you." BC threatened…kind of.

Blossom walked away from the house on to the streets. She was heading back to Townsville. When she crossed a dark alley some one grabbed her from behind and quickly pulled her in. she was dragged behind a garbage can.

**(A/N: WARNING IM DEAD SERIOUS DO NOT READ IF UNDER THE AGE OF 18 'CAUSE OF SOME SEXUALLY CONTANT!)**

"well, if it isn't the girl that flipped me off." a husky voice said. "looks like im going to get my revenge."

**(A/N: I'm trying to warn you here!)**

_He grabbed her breast and rubbed them. _**(A/N: its not to late…)**_Blossom was squirming in his arms. "stop moving!" he threatened. "or I will slit your throat." he put a knife against her neck. His hand moved downward towards her groin. "lets get rid of these pesky clothing." he ripped of her shirt and threw it on to the ground. He pulled down her pants, which he hated the fact they were pants, and stared in awe. _

**(A/N: now it is. DON'T JUDGE ME! IT'S YOUR FALUT!)**

_Blossom had tears in her eyes. Truth was she didn't have her powers anymore. The professor took them away from her and her only before they left. She had never been more scarred in her life. _

"_awe. don't cry sugar. The pain hasn't even started yet. Judging by your sexy little body I would say your still a virgin. My favorite." there was a slight bulge in his pants. Her eyes widen. As the guy moved closer to he grabbed her head and forced a harsh kiss on her. He soon took of the bra and underwear. She was completely exposed. She knew what was going to happen next and the tears flowed down her face. "stop crying!" and he slapped her, hard, across the face. He got the knife and covered her mouth with one hand. He cut her arm, then her leg. Slightly above her left breast and her stomach. She was screaming in to his hand. It tasted filthy, like him._

Brick, unfortunately, went the wrong way. But he could her a faint muffled scream and recognized it as Blossom's. he ran that way at normal, but fast, speed.

"_shut up." the guy hissed. He started to unzip his pants. He forced Blossoms head down. Her face was wet with tears. He came in to her mouth and pulled her head away. She spat out the cum and struggled to try and get free. "uh uh uh. Your not getting away." he pushed her to the ground and forced her legs open. "this is the real prize I want." he smirked. Blossom was now trying to get out of his grip even more, but it was no use as he held her legs above her head. She opened her mouth to scream but he cover it with his hand. He pulled out some tape from his back pocket and put her bra in to her mouth than put the tape over it. _

'_wow…" she thought. 'he is so smart. Well Blossom. The only thing you can do Is pray that this isn't real or something. Or you can kiss your virginity good bye.'_

_He lowered his head to her chest and sucked. He lowered him self closer and closer to his 'prize' he was going to go in but instead did something else. He rubbed her with 'it' and this caused Blossom to cry. Knowing its not a dream and this was really happening she cried. But before he could even enter there was a red streak._

**(A/N: you are now free to read. :D )**

Blossom felt her legs drop and she opened her eyes. Brick was holding the guy up by his collar. He threw him in to the wall, punched him, kicked him, and pretty much just beat the living shit out of him. When he was unconscious Brick turned around to Blossom and his whole face grew red.

"um…y-you might w-want to p-put on some c-clothes." Brick suggested. Blossom looked down and her eyes widen. She franticly looked around for her clothes but only found her shirt.

"mf mmf mff mf?" she tried to talk.

"what?' Brick asked. He walked over to her and took the tape of her as gently as he could. She spat out her bra and he looked at her in confusion. He saw a small cut on her check and a bit of blood dripped from it. He wiped it away and then helped her get dressed. She didn't put on the bra but she got her underwear, pants, and shoes on. Brick gave her his shirt since hers was just torn.

"Bloss…you have a ton of cuts on you. And they are bleeding threw your clothes. Your sister is going to kill me!"

"sorry." she croaked.

"you don't need to apologize. I know you don't have your powers but come on for now on you don't leave with out a pocket knife." she giggled. "what were you doing anyways?"

"I was going to go back to Townsville." Blossom admitted.

"why? You cant go back there!"

"I know." she sniffed. Bloss was still a little shaken up by what happened. Brick held her tightly.

"what were you going to do when you get there?"

"I was going to get some money from the safe and 'chemical' X."

"hmm…tell you what. We go home and then tonight," he paused to look her in the eyes, "we can go to Townsville. Okay?"

"okay.' she smiled up at him.

They walked in to the house and Bubbles was at her side in a second. Everyone was looking at them.

"why is she wearing your shirt" Bubbles asked.

"because hers was torn."

"why is she bleeding?"

"got cut."

"why didn't she fight back?" he stayed quite. "Brick…"

"she must have been in shock the whole time."

"than how did you find her?"

"I heard a scream and guessed it was Blossom."

"why aren't her cuts healed yet?"

"I dont know."

"…what happened." Bubbles said in a dark voice.

"…um…well…you see…um. She. Uh. I found her and…the guy…well…um…trouble…um…" Brick stuttered trying to find the right words.

"what happened!"

"Bubs! Did you forget that I can find out." BC said.

"oh yea." Buttercup walked towards Brick and stared at him. She looked through his memories and the part of her being naked made her flip.

"YOU SAW OUR SISTER NAKED!"

"and yet I cant…" Butch mumbled. Bc zapped him. Blossom opened her mouth to speak but closed it.

"…uh…yes." Brick said. "but it wasn't me!" he noticed the look Bubbles and BC gave him.

"yeah sure it wasn't you who looked at her," they said sarcastically.

"well…um…I did look at her. But I had a good reason!"

"well what's that? And next time take me with you!" Butch yelled.

"shut up Butch!" Blossom yelled. It was the first thing said this whole time. BC smirked at the fact that those were her first words…uh well you know.

"Blossom! Your first words!" Bubbles screeched. Everyone looked at her as if she grew another head. "why are you looking at me like I have two heads? I only have one."

"yea, but two heads might make you a bit more smarter." Butch mutters.

"anyways, Brick what is your excuses?" Boomer asked.

"the guy she flipped off was trying to rape her…"

"IM GANNA HAVE SOME FRESH MEAT TONIGHT!" BC yelled. Now everyone looked at her.

"why didn't you try to get away?" Boomer asked.

"…um…I was too scared to think or do anything." Blossom answered.

"oh, okay."

"come on," Brick said to Blossom. "lets go get you your own shirt. I don't want blood stains all over my clothes." he teased playfully.

Blossom hit him on the arm with all of her strength, but it looked like she just hit him back playfully. "no, I think im going to keep this shirt."

"what!"

"if you want it back you have to find me." Blossom looked out the window and screamed. She ran upstairs saying. "he's back! He's back!"

Everyone looked out the window when she screamed and no one saw anything. But when they heard the door slam and a few giggles they looked at Brick. "Blossom! Come back here with my shirt!" and he ran upstairs.

"im going to make some dinner." Bubbles said.

"food?" both Butch and Buttercup asked.

Boomer rolled his eyes. "yes. Food. And a HUGE plate of meat for you two. But, in order to have dinner we need to get some-"

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" the brunets yelled and ran outside. Only to come back in and grab some money and the Blondes.

At the store they had three shopping carts. One had a foot ball, soccer ball, basket ball, basket ball hoop, paint brushes, books, paper, board games, etc., another soda, ice cream, cake, veggies, muffins, chips, pancake mix, chocolate chips, fruits, pizzas, etc., another had stuff for the house, and the last one had…meat! everyone agreed on who should get what. They said that Bubbles should be the one to get the food supplies, Boomer housing, Buttercup activities, and Butch the meat. of course they didn't have the "right" amount of money to get all of this stuff so they got the shopping carts and zoomed all around the store getting what they need. They were so fast no one could see them that well, just their signature colors. After they had everything they needed they left the store with out paying.

The four all went to another store and there they bought a flat screen TV, two fridges and mini fridges, plus a five person couch.

"this day is so confusing. First we get kicked out of Townsville," BC said.

"then we move here," Bubbles said.

"we get a new house," Boomer said.

"we had to clean the house," Butch said. Everyone stared at him for a second.

"we talk about how we are going to live." (A/N: they are just going around FYI)

"Blossom steps out strangely."

"Brick goes to find her."

"she almost gets raped and Brick saw her BUTT naked." everyone glared at him again.

"they come home and Bloss looks beat up."

"we asked them a lot of questions."

"found out what happened"

"and we left to go get some food after Brick went to go chase Blossom for his shirt. Not to mention that the image of Blossom nude was still fresh in his mind when we left." once again everyone stared at him, but this time wide eyed.

Once they exchanged glances to each other they rushed home with everything they had. They got in too the house and left everything in a random room. They rushed upstairs and found the reds. They all stared eyes bigger than usual.

"WHAT THE!"…

TBR- that's all for now! R&R or I wont update. Then again this story is going to take an interesting turn of events… J


	2. Chapter 2

TBR- I own nothing

Boomer- You said I could do that!

TBR- I lied. Deal with it. Its life my dear little friend

"_WHAT THE!"…_

Blossom and Brick turned around to see their siblings staring at them with eyes the size of saucers. They both looked like a mess. Blossom was sat on Brick's lap with her arms wrapped around his neck. Brick had on no shit and his arm around Blossom's waist. They were both red as a tomato.

"What are you doing?" Bubbles asked.

"Nothing," both Brick and Blossom said. Brick, with his arms still around Blossom, zoomed out of the room and into the bathroom.

"Well, at least we know they weren't doing it." Boomer said earning him a smack upside the head from bubbles.

"Sadly," Butch added. Buttercup kicked him where the sun-don't-shine.

In the bathroom…

"That was close," Blossom said.

"Yeah," Brick said. He looked into Blossoms eyes. "They are so stupid and clueless."

"I know right?" Blossom said. "Not to mention that they give up to easy."

Brick kissed Blossom and she kissed back. Brick pulled away and said, "I love you."

"I love you too." But her expression didn't match what she said.

"Don't worry Bloss. I promise that we will get you your powers back before it's too late."

"I fear it already is." Blossom said quietly. Then the two continued in there embrace.

Downstairs…

Bubbles was busy making dinner while Butch and BC went around the house putting everything they have in its appropriate room.

"I'm surprised this place isn't occupied." Boomer said as he helped Bubbles get ready for dinner. "I mean this place has six bedrooms, four bathrooms, a nice and big kitchen, a huge living room, and a basement and attic."

"Uh, Boomer, you do realize that this was once the rich side of town?" Bubbles said.

"Oh."

"BRICK!" a yell was heard. The two blonde and brunets looked above their heads.

"I think dear Brick is in trouble." Butch said.

"What did he do now?" BC asked.

"Don't know." Boomer said still looking above him. "Maybe stole her bow or something? Like when we were younger."

"Oh man she was pissed." BC said.

Then they all continued doing what it was they were doing. Ten minutes later Blossom and Brick came downstairs smiling. Bubbles being who she is asked a bunch of questions.

"Why are you two smiling?"

"Because we are." Brick answered.

"Your cut still isn't healed, Blossom."

"I know that." Blossom said.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Why did you yell Brick?"

"He had something of mine."

"What was it?"

"My bow."

"Are you two ready for dinner?"

"Yeah," both Brick and Blossom said.

"You'll have to wait for another ten or twenty minutes." Bubbles said and skipped out of the room.

"That was weird." Brick said. Blossom nodded her head. Blossom jumped on to Brick's back and went to find Butch and Buttercup.

Butch was arguing about how they should have the TV on the left side of the room where as BC was saying it should be on the right.

"It will be in the middle." Brick said. Butch and Buttercup looked at the two.

"What are you guys doing?" BC asked.

"Nothing." Blossom said. "We were going to the other side of town and look at some houses big enough to fit ten. Or an area where we could build a house."

They looked at each other and thought about saying no. but BC looked at her sister and then outside. Buttercup nodded her head and butch did too. Not wanting to be left in a house with the two blondes for the rest of the day. The four left to find a good place to live.

"This is exhausting." BC complained. "Can't we just fly?"

"No." Brick said. "We can't"

"What's the matter with you? You're never one to follow rules." Butch asked.

"We just can't." Brick said.

"Yeah we can. We could stay high enough so no one can see us." BC suggested.

"I'm too tired to even fly." Blossom said. Even though that's not true.

"Come on Bloss, please? We could get more done this way."

"Fine." The four walked to an area where no one would be able to see them. Butch took off first, than Buttercup, and finally Brick with Blossom on his back. "thanks." She whispered into his ear. She rested her head on his shoulder as though she was tired.

They searched all day but none of the available houses were good enough. So they got a piece of land and worked there. The source of the money will remain unknown. But they paid so much that the mayor had 90% of workers work on that house plus some robots, plus a few monsters that were peaceful and lived in the town. The house was finished in a month and the RRB and PPG moved in. **(A/N: to see what the inside looks like go to my profile.) **the house was three stories. A basement, a first floor, and a second including an attic. Down in the basement there were three rooms and two identical bathrooms. That whole floor had a green touch to it. The first floor included a kitchen, a dining room, a living room, three other rooms, and two bathrooms that also looked the same. Then the third floor had three rooms and also two identical Bathrooms. Each floor had their signature colors. The basement was mostly green and the third floor was mostly redish pink. The first floor, however, had many colors so only the hallways and where the three rooms were, were blue.

"I love it!" Bubbles squealed.

"It's nice I have to admit." BC said. Butch nodded his head in agreement.

"No this is something I can get used to." Boomer said.

"Can't get better than this." Brick said. "What do you think Blossom?" when she didn't reply Brick looked her way. She was pale. White as a ghost. "Bloss?" he said with concern in his voice. His two sisters looked over at her.

"I think she is going to faint." Boomer said. And that's when she did. Brick caught her and held her bridle style.

"What's wrong with her?" Bubbles asked.

"I...I..." Brick couldn't find the words.

"Did you do this?" BC asked.

"No! She's sick okay. Has been for a while now."

"And you didn't tell us!" she screamed at him.

"No. it wasn't my job to tell."

"Wait; is she sick like as in she has morning sickness?" Butch asked. "Brick, did you two-"

"She's not pregnant!" Brick yelled. He raced into the house and went straight upstairs to Blossom's room.

"he didn't deny them doing it." Butch said right after.

Brick laid Blossom down on the bed and when Bubbles came in he left.

Brick was pushed against the wall with a hand around his throat. "Alright you have ten seconds to tell me what's wrong with my sister."

"I'm not telling you." Brick choked out.

"Did you two do something?"

"I said I'm not telling you anything."

"You did, didn't you?"

"Buttercup!" BC turned her head to Bubbles. "Don't kill the man. I need to talk to him."

"What about after that?"

"He's needed alive if he wishes to be here with Blossom and all."

"What's wrong with Blossom?" BC asked

"She's pregnant." Butch said matter-of-factly. "I know she is."

"No she's not." Boomer said. "It must be something else."

"Care to make a wager?"

"You're on." The two shook hands "Bubbles you're our witness."

Bubbles just shook her head. 'If you guys will just listen to me I'll tell you what's wrong.'

"What's wrong with her Bubbles?" Buttercup asked.

"Two things that are a huge deal and neither of us will be able to prevent."

"What is it?"

TBR-aaannd I'm going to stop it there. Hope you guys like it!

Bubbles- I want to know what's wrong with Blossom!

TBR- you already know that. You're the one who checked in on her.

Bubbles- oh yeah. Never mind! ^_^

TBR- why? Why me? Why am I the one to suffer the stupidity in this room?

Butch- R&R so TomboysRule knows someone actually likes her story!


	3. Chapter 3

TBR-I own nothing. And it is one in the morning as I am starting to write this. No I do not have a problem I am on break so I go to sleep late…or early. Eh, whatever. On with the story!

"_Two things that are a huge deal and neither of us will be able to prevent."_

"_What is it?"_

"Her powers. They're gone. She has little to no chemical X in her system." Butch handed Boomer 20 dollars. "However she is also expecting."

Butch looked at Boomer and said, "Give me my money back fool."

"What?" Brick and a soft voice said.

Everyone turned to see Blossom at the door. She was holding on to the door frame for support. Her eyes were wide and one hand was clutching her stomach. She was still as pale as a ghost but only now you could see that her eyes were losing their color. "I'm sorry Blossom." Bubbles said.

"Sorry?" Blossom asked. "Why on earth should you be sorry?"

"Because the kid won't survive if you don't."

"I know that Bubbles. But I might be able to live up until after birth."

"Might." BC said. "Blossom you stand no chance. We need to get chemical X in your system. Or other whys you won't be alive in less than a month."

"That's the thing. We can't get your powers back as easily as we would use to. Your kid has chemical X too and he or she is making you weaker and weaker by the day. You could be dead by next week. You can't just drink the chemical." Bubbles explained.

Everyone in the room was quiet. "How does the baby have chemical X in its system?" Buttercup asked. "I thought that Blossom was human when she was impregnated."

"I was. But I was born a puff." Blossom spoke up. She was still holding on to the door frame for support.

"We should bring her to the professor." Bubbles said. Everyone turned their heads to the little blonde. "What?"

"Are you crazy?" BC yelled. "He's the one who took her powers away!"

"Yeah, but under orders of the mayor." Bubbles said. "Think about it. Him tricks Mayor into kicking us out because we are friends with the Rowdyruff Boys. Maybe he told the mayor to tell the professor to take away Blossom's powers because he knows that Blossom is the leader and he thought that without her we would fall apart making it that much easier to destroy us. Or Him knew that we would risk everything to keep Blossom alive and if there were new Powerpuff Girls they would keep us from getting the chemical X therefore forcing us to risk our lives to give Blossom he's by giving away our chemical X to her. But we would fail 'cause it's never been done before and it may kill us all. Which means the end of the Powerpuff girls and Rowdyruff Boys. Not even the new us will be alive since they are younger and don't have the new powers we do now. He'll use his knowledge and destroy them. Then take over the world!"

Silence. No one spoke a word, no one moved; everyone just stayed still and looked at Bubbles, shocked.

"Since when did you become so smart?" Butch asked.

"I understand what you mean, Bubbles," Blossom spoke up and all eyes went to her, "but the professor took my powers on his own will. He was disappointed in us. Saying we were a disgrace to our name. Originally he was going to take our lives, but I wouldn't let him." Blossom lowered herself to the ground. "I was screaming at him. The Professor's wife was also downstairs. She threw a chair at me but I didn't feel it. She wasn't satisfied with that so she started to claw at me with those freaky nails of hers. When I was fed up with it I pushed her away from me. She flew to the wall. Professor was furious and he punched me. Even though I didn't feel anything it still stung. He said something's and I would yell back at him. That's when I made a mistake and turned my back to him. It felt as though my whole body went cold and darkness was just eating me alive. I must have been out for half a minute. And once I was up, I realized my powers were gone." Blossom looked up at Bubbles who was now standing in front of her. "What you thought was smart and logical, but it's just not true. In order to get my powers back you would have to find out how and reverse it."

Bubbles nodded. "Come on. I'm putting you on strict bed rest from now on."

Blossom nodded. Bubbles lifted her up of the ground and walked her back inside the room.

Later that day Butch and Buttercup were in the living room playing a video game.

"I can't believe Blossom's pregnant." Buttercup said.

"I know." Butch replied. "And that Brick's the father."

"I know."

"Wanna make out?"

"Sure."

Blossom was asleep in her room and Brick was watching over her. Bubbles kept checking in at least twice an hour. Brick stood up from the chair he was currently in and moved to Blossom and sat down on her bed. She seemed so peaceful, but her dream was not.

"_Blossom, I am _very_ disappointed in you" the Professor said._

"_I'm afraid that I don't understand." Blossom said. They were in his lab and the professor had put down something he was working on. He gave Blossom a serious look._

"_I think you do. How could you girls be kicked out of Townsville?" he raised his voice._

"_You can't honestly believe _we've_ done something wrong?" Blossom accused._

"_What do you think Blossom? You've girls have been acting up so much lately!" Blossom stared at the professor. "I'm done with you girls. I think its best that I get rid of you."_

"_Professor you can't do that!" Blossom yelled not wanting to believe that the professor only thought of them as some failed science experiment instead of his daughters._

"_And why not! You three girls are nothing but trouble! You don't deserve to be heroes! You guys are a disgrace to the PowerPuff name!"_

"_Professor you don't understand! The girls and I have done nothing wrong to deserve this kind of treatment! We are known as Townsville's little angles!" _

"_You're not so _little_ anymore! You guys are three _hormonal_ teenagers!"_

"We _are _not _the cause of this! _Him_ is behind it, he _has_ to be!"_

"_That's enough Blossom!"_

"_But Professor-"_

"_I don't want to hear it Blossom! I am done!"_

"_Just let me explain! If you will just think for a moment you'll understand that we haven't done anything. Him must have tricked Mayor in to kicking us out of Townsville because he found out that we became friends with the Rowdyruff Boys." Blossom watched the professor's expression change from that of hate to rage._

"_Friends! Blossom I forbid you and your sisters to see them anymore!"_

"_We aren't dating!"_

"_I don't care! Those boys are a _bad_ influence on you three!"_

"_Or maybe _we_ are a _good_ influence on them!"_

"_Then _why_ is it that you three were kicked out of Townsville!"_

"_The Mayor was tricked into it! He's an idiot!"_

"_Blossom! Don't you dare talk about the mayor that way!" Blossom turned and saw her "mom" glaring daggers at her._

"_Shut up." Blossom said._

"_How _dare_ you!" she threw the nearest chair at her. Blossom noticed it but she didn't feel anything. Then her "mom" started to claw at her face. She was, punching, scratching, and slapping Blossom. _

"_Will you stop?" Blossom yelled. She shoved the women away from her and she flew into a wall. "Oops." Then Blossom felt the Professor's fist make contact with her face. It hurt her to know that the man who created her and her sisters was capable of doing that._

"_You bitch!" he spat. _

"_What?" Blossom asked, hurt and heart broken._

"_You heard me! You and your sisters are good for nothing little bitches!"_

"_How dare you say something like that! You're the one who raised us!"_

"_And that was my mistake! I should've never created you guys!"_

"_I hate you! You son of a bastard!" Blossom turned around and started to walk away when she felt something starting to drain her energy. _

Blossom jolted up in bed. She was breathing heavily and she had tears in her eyes. She jumped when she felt a hand wrap its way around her. "It's okay." Brick whispered in to her ear. "I promise I won't let anyone harm you." He placed a hand on her stomach. "Or our kid."

"Blossom!" Bubbles yelled once she was in the room.

"What is it, Bubbles?" Blossom groaned.

"Boomer!"

"What about him?" Brick asked.

"He asked me out!" Bubbles was jumping up and down squealing. "Oh, and I saw Butch and Buttercup making out on the sofa. We might have another kid yet to run around this house."

"Brick," Blossomed whined.

"I'm on it." He got out of bed and flew downstairs.

"Did he propose to you yet?"

"What are you talking about, Bubbles?"

"You're pregnant." Blossom still had a blank look on her face. "He can propose to you and you guys can get married because you're pregnant! God, am I the only one with a brain?"

"Uh…" Blossom was tempted to answer but decided against it. She stood up but the minute she did she screamed out.

Everyone rushed into the room and Bubbles and Brick were at her side. "What's wrong?" Boomer asked.

"I don't know. She's out cold. She stood up out of bed and started to scream." Bubbles said. She examined Blossom putting her hand on her stomach. "The chemical X is no longer in her system. She could die within the next two days."

"What? I thought we had a week left?" BC spoke up.

"Uh, yeah, there's a good reason for that. But it doesn't necessarily have to deal with her. It's just that her energy is just being drained faster than normal."

"Why?" Brick asked.

Bubbles looked at him and back to Blossom. She moved her hand around Blossom's flat stomach. "Well…"

TBR- I know. I can be cruel }:)

Butch- why are you disclosing us?

TBR- Butch that's not- never mind. At the current moment I am focusing on the reds but I promise that next chapter or the one after I am going to be focusing on the blues and green.

Boomer- yes! She's going to be okay!

TBR- I didn't say that. R&R so I know someone actually is reading this weird story with random events I even have trouble following at times.


	4. Chapter 4

hi. I have nothing to say so… ON WITH THE STORY!

"_well…"_

"spit it out!" BC yelled.

"okay, okay! She's expecting twins! Gosh!" Bubbles picked up Blossom and put her on the bed.

"teh-tweh-twins?" Brick asked. The color drained from his face and then he fainted as well.

"wow. Who knew they had it in them?" Buttercup said.

"who knew that the most responsible teens would be the one to take care of a kid first?" Butch said.

"yeah. I thought it would be Bubbles and Boomer," BC said.

"hey! If anything it would be you two," Boomer argued. "you guys are the most irresponsible."

"please stop fighting!" Bubbles screamed. "we have two people knocked out and one of them is dying."

"we need to get that chemical X," Buttercup said. "come on. Butch can stay here." The three left the house and Butch looked over to see Brick starting to stand up. He looked over to Blossom then to Butch.

"hey," Butch said. "twins. Congrats."

"yeah," Brick mumbled and left the room. Butch went after him.

"what's the matter with you?" Butch asked.

"nothing," Brick responded. He was sitting on the living room couch. Before Butch was given the chance to say anything Bubbles came rushing in.

She looked at Brick and then to Butch. "we can get her powers back." And that was all she needed to say. They raced over to the professor's house and down to his lab. Brick laid Blossom down on the table.

"I'm going to need to run some tests." The Professor said.

"no you will not," Brick said. "you're going to give her her power back and that's it." Brick didn't want the professor to find out she was pregnant. He was afraid of what he may do to them.

When the professor began to protest Brick's body grew red. Then it was on fire. Just like that the Professor began rushing around the house and hooking things up to her. Monitors, wires, he even had a pouch full of chemical X plugged into her.

"what's all of this for?" Butch asked.

"keep track of her heart beat, amount of chemical X in her system, and to inject chemical X."

"track her heart beat?" Bubbles asked. She gave a nervous glance at brick.

"yes, Bubbles. You know why we need to keep track of her heart beat." Professor said.

It took an hour and throughout the whole thing Brick kept his eye on the heart monitor. Every now and then it would pick up more than 1 heart beat and force him to tamper with it.

"okay I'm done. Now get out of my house!" the four left and as soon as they did; the professor made a phone call.

Back in Mega City

Blossom's eyes slowly began to open. She squinted around to see her surroundings. Brick was by her side; he helped her sit up.

"what happened?" Blossom asked. Brick looked at her and gave her a sympathetic smile. Her eyes grew wide as she thought the worse. "oh, no. did I lose the baby!"

"calm down." Brick reassured her. "you were dying and we needed to get chemical X in your system."

"that doesn't answer my question, Brick!"

"they babies are fine."

"babies? There's more than just one? Oh man." Blossom laid back down as she felt a headache coming on. Brick laughed slightly at her as he too had the same reaction. Only he fainted.

"yes." Brick laid a hand on her stomach. "and quite honestly I can't wait for them to be born."

"you think we're ready for this? I mean. I never imagined me being a teen mom. Ugh, this is all my fault."

"no its not. It takes two to tango." Brick spoke up. "and our action comes with consequences. Besides, we will make great parents. And have even better kids."

Bubbles came skipping in with a huge smile on her face. "it's so good to see you up. You've been out for, like, a month!"

"A MONTH!" Blossom screamed.

"uh, yeah. We had to feed you and everything. I had to check on the babies every hour of the day. Even when I could be sleeping."

Blossom stared wide eyed at the two. Finally Brick said, "come on. Let's go get something to eat."

Yeah, so it's been three months since the puffs and ruffs moved in. and life was so far good. Blossom was pregnant, Brick was the father. Bubbles and Boomer are dating. Butch and Buttercup haven't admitted their feelings out loud yet but with them, it can go unspoken. They were all enrolled in school, while Brick had brought Blossom all the work she needed. Everyone was happy. Yet Bubbles and Brick both have some news to tell everyone…

"ugh, I'm so huge!" Blossom complained.

"no you're not," Butch said. "the babies just make you look big."

Blossom began to cry as both Buttercup and Brick slapped/punched Butch. "try to be a little more sensitive." BC hissed at him.

Brick walked over to Blossom and gave her a hug. "You're not fat. Butch is just being an idiot. Bloss, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

"Das weiß ich. Aber es tut immer noch weh."* Blossom sobbed.

"aufzumuntern. Sagen Sie, was, warum wir nicht alle gehen heute Abend essen? Klingt gut?"** Brick said quietly to her. Blossom looked up at him and nodded her head. "okay." Brick looked at the others. "we're going out to eat. Everyone go get ready." as soon as everyone left Brick picked up Blossom and swung her around.

"ah, Brick. Put me down. Bathroom," Blossom said. Brick quickly set Blossom on the ground and she ran down the hall. Blossom, only a few days away from being 4 months pregnant, was actually glad to be a soon to be mother.

Brick looked at Blossom, his eyes went down than made their way back up. Finaley, Brick stood. Everyones eyes went to him. "i have an announcment." he said. He looked at Blossom then got down on one knee. "Blossom, i can't imagine my life without you. For you are my everything. I just know that in four ta five months, we will make great parents. I love you, Blossom. And our children to be. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Blossom had her hands covering her mouth as she looked at the gem increasted heart nekalace, with one ruby in the middle. She nodded her head as she started too break down in tears. Blossom hugged Brick as if her life depended on it.

"well, now that thats been said," Bubbles spoke out. "i also have an announment." Everyone stopped and stared at her.

"what is it," Buttercup asked.

"well, bomarnirpregnit!"

"what?"

"boomie and i are pregnant!"

"wait, like together?" Butch asked. Earning him a smak upside the head.

"no silly. As in i'm the one who's pregnant and boomer is the baby dady."

Blossom and Brick looked at eachother. "how did this happen?" Blossom asked.

"well, duh, how do you think it happend?" Bubbles said.

"i think what Blossom ment was, were you trying." Brick said.

"no, it happend to us like it did you. On accident."

"you guys were in a bathroom?" Blossom asked. Then she blushed realizing what she just said.

"uh, no. You know that concert we went to with butch and buttercup?" Boomer asked

Bubbles didnt even give them a chance to respond as she began to say, "well, when the concert was over we started to makeout in the car, and things just went from there."

"are you sure your pregnant?" Blossom asked.

"yeah. Im three weeks along. I even went to the docotor to make sure."'

"well, i just. I just dont know what to say. Are you ready for this?" Blossom asked.

"are you?" Bubbles replied. Blossom gave her a look and just simplied smiled.

"touche." she said.

When the food had got to their table, Buttercup and Butch scarfed down there food like there was no tomorrow. When they were done they looked at the deserts.

"so," BC started. "what's the plan?" Blossom looked to her. "you know, the plan. The one about us when we moved here."

Everyone at the table, not including Brick, looked to her expecting an answer. But Blossom wasnt so sure herself. "well," she started to say. "i guess we dont have a plan. I mean, when we moved, we just needed a place to stay, an education, and money. But now we have three babies on the way. And this town isn't really the best out there. But its all we have and can afford."

"what about the bills that will come?" Boomer asked. "they will get expensive."

"like i said. I dont know the plan. And after lunch Brick and I will be going to an appointment. You guys can do whatever, just dont get into truble," Blossom said, looking to the greens.

Everyone took it as the end of the discussion. So they ate their food, draged BC and Butch out of the restrunt, and started to hid home.

"actually," Brick started. "now that i think about it. We start school in two days. We all have certin classes, and no supplies." Blossom nodded in realization.

"ugh, how did i forget that?" Blossom complained.

Bubbles gave her sister a symapthetic look. "dont worry Blossom, i can buy your supplies for you. Just tell me you classes so i can go and get them."

"thanks Bubbles," Blossom said.

Boomer took hold of Bubbles's hand before asking Brick, "does anyone actually know their schedual?"

Brick thought for a second before saying. "no. But we'll find out soon. It should be in our email."

Blossom nodded to confirm what he was saying. She suddenly felt woozy and the world was moving all to fast even for her. She took one step foward before falling. Brick caught her at last second while both of her sisters were at her side in less than a second. "no powers." Blossom groaned.

"really? You just fell for no reason, and your telling us not to use our powers!" Buttercup hissed. "because the health of you three isn't that important!"

Blossom was about to speak, but she blacked out before she got the chance.

"damn, this girl just gets it hard." Butch said. He was waked on the head by Buttercup.

Boomer looked to bubbles in worry. "if all of this keeps happening to Blossom. Then does that mean it's going to happen to you too?"

Bubbles shrugged. "i do know for a fact that pregnancy is different for everyone." she put a hand on Blossom's forhead. "but as i read her chemical X level. I can only say that when she's half way through with her pregnancy, she wont be able to use her powers?"

"what? Why?" Buttercup had nearly yelled.

"maybe we should get inside." Boomer said.

The rest of them looked to one another before nodding. they then ran to their house, clossed the door, went straight downstairs to the basment, then entered their own lab.

Bubbles had Brick lay Blossom down on the bed. "you see, I don't know what happened to Blossom. But it wasn't because of her kids. Blossom wont be able to use her powers at all when she's 4 months pregnant. I can't explain why, but its just that they are slowly depleting. Soon she wont be able to use her abilities, then she wont have superhuman strength, then she can't fly, and finally she wont be able to use them at all. I think it'll happen to me too. I can feel my powers slowly going. Only difference is that when Blossom was nearly two months pregnant, she didn't have her powers. So she'll have them longer then I will." Bubbles quickly verified.

"I think you left out some things." Buttercup said. Bubbles shook her head. "are you sure?" she nodded.

Brick worried for Blossom, he wish he knew what had happened to her. None of them knew what evil force was at work.

I Am Done. Finally! Sorry it's taken so long. I was on momentaril writers block. Im not even sure if that's a word. So, yeah! Plz R&R and if you have any ideas just PM me and I may use them in my story! I also need four new characters, two boys and two girls. It would help a lot. Im afraid that even though its summer it will still take me awhile to update any of my stories. I would tell u why, but I don't think you would care. Also, if you guys want me to add a chapter where I am just describing the characters, plz tell me. Everyone has some sort of special abilities like what you have seen with Bubbles. And…I think that's all, so BYEEEEE!


	5. Chapter 5 WARNING did not edit this chap

TBR- what's up! Sorry it's taking me so long to update. But I've been trying to refine my writing skills by writing stories for myself and hopefully I am getting better at it. Hopefully. Anyways… on with the story!

xXSXxXSXxXSXxXSXxXSXxXSXxXSXxXSXxXSXxXSXxXSXxXSXxX SXxXSXxXSXxXSXx

Bubbles and Boomer were in his room talking. Boomer was trying to tell her that everything would be alright. But deep down he knew it wasn't. Deep down, Boomer felt as though something bad was going to happen. An unknown power was starting. He just wish he knew what.

Back in Hell…

Him was siting in his chair contemplating the problem at hand. The professor had told him how the ruffs and puffs paid him a "visit" and what he found out about Blossom. "so it looks like im going to be a grandpa. Oh, how exciting." Him said with his feminine voice. "now I just need to figure out how to destroy those little **brats **once and for all." He thought for a minute before smiling a wicked smile. One that would sent shivers down your spines for you knew something terrible was going to happen. "it looks like I have two choices. One would be killing them all, but the other…" Him chuckled darkly, "**oh yes. This will just be perfect.**" **(A/N: I'm not good with Him so please tell me what you think whenever I write him. I would help a lot)**

Back with the ruffs and puffs…

Boomer and Bubbles were in the kitchen making dinner while Brick, Butch and Buttercup were out getting the school supplies.

"so, how does this taste?" Bubbles asked. She held up a spoon with soup on it. Boomer tried it and gave her two thumbs up. "Really!?" he nodded again.

"bubbles this is just delicious." Boomer said. He kissed Bubbles on the cheek. Boomer placed a hand on Bubbles stomach. "do you know how many there are?" he asked. Bubbles nodded. "how many?"

"just one. And it's too early to tell if it's a boy or girl. Just incase you were wondering." Boomer smirked.

"and somehow getting kicked out of Townsville let us to become irresponsible teens. Soon to be parents. Now all we need to wait for is Buttercup and Butch." Boomer joked. Bubbles giggled slightly. Before moving her way around the kitchen getting dinner prepared.

Buttercup was looking at the list of things she had to get for school for her and her sisters. When she tried reaching up for something on the self Buttercup got fed up with not being able to reach. Quickly looking around she levitated off the ground and grabbed a few folders. That's when she felt a pair of arms bring her down.

"what do you think your doing?" a rough voice hissed.

"I couldn't reach something." She replied in her slightly raspy voice. BC turned in around to face Butch. Behind him was Brick giving her a disapproving look. "look im sorry. God." Buttercup then tossed what she had in her hands and they landed in the cart with a clank. As soon as they landed Buttercup's phone began to buzz. "hello?"

"_BUTTERCUP! You need to get down here a sap!"Bubbles then went into a rant about something._

"whoa, wait. BB slow down. What are you talking about?"

"_BLOSSOM!" she screeched._

Buttercup's eyes widen as she looked to Brick whose eyes were filled with worry. "okay. Calm down and tell me what happened."

_Bubbles took a deep breath before saying. "Boomer and I were making breakfast and I realized I have to go up and check on Blossom so I told him to take over while I went upstairs and then I felt as though something was wrong so when I tried to open the door it wouldn't budge and that's when I had to kick it down and Boomer asked if everything was okay and I said I'm not sure and I walked over to Blossom to see her surrounded by black mist and it was so weird and I panicked and I was at Blossom's side and then the mist went away but Blossom wasn't moving but she was breathing and I didn't know what was wrong with her and I thought that maybe I should call you so that's exactly what I did and here I am." Bubbles breathed in. _

"okay, I'll be right over. And Bubbles, don't stress out. It's bad for the kid Boomer knocked you up with." Buttercup said hoping to lighten the mood a little bit. She hung up the phone before looking to the two ruffs. "so I need to go home and help out with Blossom. You boys good with getting everything? good." There was a lime green flash and Buttercup was no longer there.

"she did not just do that." Butch mumbled.

Brick shook his head. "we better hurry so we can get home."

Buttercup was home and in Blossoms room in under 2 seconds. Without Bubbles even saying a thing Buttercup placed a hand on her sisters head. After about 10 minutes Buttercup pulled away gasping for air. Bubbles looked to her sister's frightened face. Never has she seen Buttercup, the toughest of them all, so scared. She didn't even get the chance to ask what was wrong because she heard a gasp come from Blossom. She looked around trying to figure out where she was.

"Blossom!" Bubbles said. "but what happened? Why did you faint? Buttercup what did you see? Is it something bad?"

Her two sisters didn't respond. They just stared at Bubbles. Finally Blossom spoke up. "I don't know what happened. I don't know why I fainted. Something is wrong. Can I have something to eat? I'm starving."

Bubbles just nodded before going downstairs and coming back up with a sandwich. "dinner will be in a few minutes. Brick and Butch should be back soon." As if on cue Butch and Brick came in to the room panicked. Butch was at buttercups side while Brick was at Blossom's.

"what happened?" Butch asked.

"I know just as much as you do." Bubbles said. She walked out of the room to go downstairs. Boomer picked her up and asked if she was alright. "yeah, I'm fine. But I don't think my sisters are. Buttercup entered Blossom's mind and when she pulled back, she was just terrified." Boomer's eyes widen before lowering to the ground. "Boomer, do you know something?"

"Bubbles, you know that my ability is a curse, right?" she nodded. "and I shouldn't tell people some things or they'll try and change it." Again she nodded. "so right now all I can tell you is that there are two possible things the future has in store with us. One's bright while the other's… not. And the chances are very very slim." Boomer cupped Bubbles face before kissing her softly. "I wont let anyone hurt you Bubbles. I swear on my life that I'll do everything in my power to keep you two safe. I have no idea what I would do with out you."

xXSXxXSXxXSXxXSXxXSXxXSXxXSXxXSXxXSXxXSXxXSXxXSXxX SXxXSXxXSXxXSXx

so that's all have for today. I hope that the blues were accurate. I'm not good with the sweet stuff so tell me what you think and once again if you have any suggestions I am all eyes. Because honestly, I'm willing to listen to any ideas that can help improve my story. Don't forget to R&R please!


	6. authors note

i am soo so so _soooo_ sorry everyone. but i'm afraid that i lost all inspiration for this story. if i can't get it back in a month or two, i'm afraid to say that i will be giving this story up for adoption. if _any_one has _any_ ideas once so ever. please share. i'll be sure to give you credit with a side of pie. because pie is fucking amazing.

again i am so sorry. i hope you can forgive me, but i tend to lose my inspiration pretty quick. mostly because so many ideas come into my mind at once, and i can't get them all down. then i forget what the rest are and i have to improvise. only to ruin the story later. for everyone that is mad, heres a machine gun. use it wisely and do not team up with a monkey. they are evil creatures and will take over the world. like Mojo Jojo and Ceaser. but, if they are nice, like King Kong, then go on ahead. other than that i hope you can forgive me.

UNTIL I GET MORE IDEAS! I SHALL EAT SOME CAKE, AND USE THIS GUN TO KILL JUSTIN BEIBER!

BYE~ ^_^


End file.
